Denma with NAVER WEBTOON
Summary Past icon Current icon Denma with NAVER WEBTOON is a mobile game from South Korea. It's developed by Appcross, published by New.f.o, operated by Qroad. It's based on Denma and it has released on October 26, 2016. Players are able to accquire characters and equipment throught the Adventure. Guide User growth *User levels The user level can grow up to Lv 50, and experience points can be obtained through scenario adventures. Every time the user level is increased, you gain additional energy, and the maximum amount of energy increases by 1 for every 5 levels. Depending on user level, the maximum level of enhancement of Guardian and Mercenary increases. *User skills You can acquire user skill automatically according to user level. Even if you do not achieve the level condition, you can use Ruby to open user skills. You can choose to apply one of the two types of skill, and you can replace it at any time. *Profile decorations Profile decorations can be acquired if you achieve each tier in the arena. Obtained profile decorations are wearable and visible to other users. Adventure *How to proceed When you select the stage from the adventure of the main screen, adventure can proceed. After clearing each stage, you can acquire experience points, coins, and Zipnights. If you join the guild, you can acquire a GP. *Clear goals, rewards, quests You can earn up to three stars per stage depending on your achievement. There are various clear goals for each stage. (All enemy, tower, boss, survival, rescue) You can acquire additional rewards (character, equipment) when acquiring 3 stars. In normal mode, you can acquire a perfect clear compensation by acquiring all the stars (30) of a chapter. You can perform quests on specific stages for each chapter. Completed quest rewards will be paid by mail. *Difficulty Scenarios are divided into normal mode and hell mode depending on the difficulty of each chapter. Normal mode consumes one base stage energy and two boss stage energy. In Hell mode, two basic stage energy and three boss stage energy are consumed. Hell mode is open when you clear the normal mode of each chapter. In Hell mode, stronger enemies appear than normal, and more rewards can be obtained. Sad Pigear Farm The Pigear farm is located under the World Map chapter move button. You can earn coins by hunting the Pigears in the Pigear farm. Everyone can participate in the Pigear farm, and you can participate with the characters set up on the adventure team. However, in order to enter the Pigear farm, you need a Pigear farm key. The Pigear's properties will change at 00:00. Change order is changed to (Fire> Forest> Water> Light> Darkness> Fire ....). *Entry condition You can go into the Pigear farm once a day for free. Normal and Hell When the energy consumed in difficulty reaches a certain amount, you will receive 1 Pigear key. *How to use In time limit, you can earn coins every time you catch the Pigear or Golden Pigear's for 60 seconds. The amount of coin obtained varies depending on the star. If you take the Golden Pigear, you will gain more coins by increasing the star of Pigear and Golden Pigear. *Glossary PK: Represents a record of hunting the Pigear and the Golden Pigear. At the time of the hunts of one grain of the Pigear: 1PK / At the time of the hunts of two Golden Pigear: 10PK *Pigear Farm TOP Ranking 50 It shows the ranking of the users who got the highest score on the Pigear farm from 1 to 50. There is no compensation according to ranking. Growth *Character and equipment The maximum level of the character and equipment are depends on each class. 1 character or equipment are up to Lv5, each level increases by 5 at the maximum level. Kills are automatically enhanced when upgrading characters or equipment, and character skills are divided into three categories. ▶ Passive Skill: 1 / same as the character's rating. ▶ Active skill: 1 general skill, 1 special skill / character starts from Lv1 depending on the birth. *Reinforce Strengthening your character or equipment increases your level and stats. The higher the character or equipment's rating, the greater the number of coins required for reinforcement. The material character or equipment and coin are required when reinforcing. Team settings, readers, and locked characters or equipment aren't output as reinforcements. You can select up to 10 materials yourself or use AutoPut. (However, if the level of the character or equipment is higher or stronger than that of the character or equipment you want to enhance, the material will not be selected as an auto-fill material.) *Advancement You can upgrade your character or equipment if you reach the maximum level in the current rank. Each character or equipment has a maximum grade that can be promoted depending on the birth. The maximum rating can be seen in the book and the number displayed on the character or equipment. Ex) One star character or equipment can be up to four stars. When you upgrade, your rating will increase and your ability and skill level will increase. You need the same level of MAX level material characters or equipment, elements, and coins. Min-G *Amplification You can amplify your character or equipment when you reach the maximum rating, maximum level. Amplification is possible up to 5 times and the maximum level increases by 2 each time. Increases maximum level and ability when boosted. Maximum character or equipment of the same character or equipment (no level), element, coin is required. Advancement and amplification are team settings, leaders, and locked characters or equipment aren't output as reinforcements. And you can check the amount of elements held. *Overclocking Overclocking is a system that can strengthen 7 stars character's stats. Overclocking Strengthening targets: 7 stars more than 35 levels character (including hyper) Overclocking Reinforcement: Tears of the abyss item (Cost: Coin) Tears of the abyss items can be obtained by additional compensation when you clear the 5th round of Challenge Dungeon. Overclocking enhancement can be overclocked separately from amplification when a character (including hyper) reaches 7th star and 35 levels. After overclocking the character, it can be amplified or overclocked after amplification. Overclocking can be strengthened up to 7 levels. Strengthening stepwise consumes a certain amount of material (tears of the abyss) and coins. Overclocking is 100% successful on hardening. Strengthening overclocking will increase your character's basic abilities. Overclocking can be enhanced up to a total of 7 levels, and each time the reinforcement is done, the color of one star changes. Halidom is equipment that can be attached to 7 Overclocking characters. It's classified as object Quanx. *Synthesis You can combine two 7 stars characters to acquire a new 7-character character at random. However, for character composition, the following conditions apply. Synthesizable target: 7 stars More than 35 levels Character Synthetic materials are 7 stars, 35 levels or more characters (consumption cost: ruby). Hyper-characters can only be synthesized as hyper-characters. Characters that are joined to the team, locked, or designated as representative characters are excluded from the material. The result of the synthesis is a 7-stars, 1-level character. The character that is used as a material does not appear. It can be re-synthesized once by consuming ruby after synthesis. (Up to three characters consumed as material will not appear during resynthesis.) *Attribute TIP. Mutual relationship based on character attributes. Fire is strong in forest, forest is strong in water, and water is strong in fire. Attack with favorable damage increases damage by 30%. Defending with advantageous damage reduces damage by 20%. Light and darkness are fatal to each other. Knowing what attributes are good will help you set up your team! Headquarters *Guardian Guardians help friendly characters in all battles and summon mercenaries. Depending on the user level up to Lv50 can be strengthened. It has 4 skills and can be enhanced up to Lv50 depending on the Guardian level. You can purchase and replace a new guardian. You can set different guardians for each content. *Mercenary Mercenaries help friendly characters in all battles to kill enemies. Depending on the user level up to Lv50 can be strengthened. Mercenaries have 4 skills and can be enhanced up to Lv50 depending on mercenary level. You can buy and replace new mercenaries. You can set different mercenaries for each content. Arena Main Image If you choose to fight, the battle status is automatically matched. Matching re-search is possible up to 2 times. It will be automatic battle and will be decided according to the following conditions. ▶ Victory conditions: opponent character, guardian, mercenary annihilation ▶ Defeat condition: friendly character, guardian, mercenary annihilation *Rating Bronze < Silver < Gold < Platinum < Diamond Each level is divided into 1 ~ 5 steps, and according to the result of the battle, the score of the grade is obtained. If you battles 5 each day, daily rewards will be activated and you will receive a reward based on your rank and rank. ▣ Rewards Compensation You can earn tiered rewards and medals once per day. Tiered reward (1 out of the list below is available) A halidom coupon, tears of the abysses, rubies, elemental sets, energies, coins, Zipnights *Arena store You can choose the arena shop, in the arena. You can exchange coins, Zipnights, elements, and box items with medals earned on the arena. ［Mirai's Box］ 1 summoning coupon for hyper-equipments, 1 summoning coupon for 7 star equipments, 1 summoning coupon for 6 star equipments, 80 elements of 5 elements sets, 1000 rubies (You can get one of the items at random.) ［Kuan's Box］ 1 summoning coupon for hyper-characters, 1 summoning coupon for 7 star characters, 1 summoning coupon for 6 star characters, 80 elements of 5 elements sets, 1000 rubies (You can get one of the items at random.) You can enter the summon from the main screen. Summoning *Summoning You can summon characters and equipment by consuming rubies and coins. Free summoning is available at certain times. *Mileage Each time you consume Ruby by summoning, you will earn miles on Devarim's box. When the mileage gauge reaches 100%, the box will be rated higher and you will receive higher payouts. Mileage will expire upon reward acquisition. When you reach the SS rating, mileage is no longer credited. Guild Guild ship *Types of Facilities Ship: Starting at base Lv1, other facilities in the ship can be upgraded to the same level as the ship. Bridge: All guild defense facilities. Increases the damage and vitality of allies. (Not initially) Resting room: All guild defense facilities. Reduces ally's damage and increases state's health. (Not initially) Hangar: All guild defense facilities. Increases allied critical strike rate and critical strike damage. (Not initially) Turrets: Guilds Attack facility. The enemy's vitality decreases. (Not initially) Housing: One-time supply of goods when you touch the accommodation every day, will be renewed at 0 am. (Not initially) Cafeteria: Random cook buff that lasts for 2 hours when purchased with coin. (Not initially) * Facility management 1. Construction, upgrade Only guild master can build or upgrade facilities. BP is consumed for the construction and upgrading of the facilities, and the time required is there. Construction, or upgrading facilities, you can not build or upgrade other facilities. Construction or upgrades can be canceled and the BP used will be lost. 2. Acceleration The guild master is a facility management function that is only possible. We can shorten the time required to consume BP in the construction and upgrading facilities. *Build Point (BP) 1. Acquisition method You can acquire guild war reward. You can also get it through donations from guild members. You can earn BP by donating Zip Knight and Ruby. 2. Use You can build, upgrade, and accelerate facilities using Build Points (BP). *Ship When guild is founded, the guild ship of Lv1 is given together. Depending on the level of development of the ship, you can raise the level of other facilities. Other facilities in the ship may be upgraded to ship level. Up to Lv10 can be advanced. *Attack facility - turret 1. The turret is a facility that reduces the enemy's maximum health when attacking guilds. 2. Up to Lv10 can be upgraded to increase the effectiveness of life reduction *Defense facilities 1. When guild is defended, it provides defense effect to friendly guild members placed in the area. It is divided into bridge, rest room, and hangar. The bridge will reduce the damage and decrease the amount of damage to the friendly area of the friendly area when the guild is fully defended. The Fencing Room increases the critical strike rate and critical damage of the friendly area ally during guild defense. The hangar increases the damage rate and critical strike rate of the friendly area ally during guild defense. 2. Up to Lv10 can be upgraded and increased defense effectiveness. *Accommodation 1. You can get supplies once a day. 2. Supplies are initialized based on midnight, and supplies not received are gone. 3. Up to Lv10 can be upgraded and the amount of energy provided increases. *Cafeteria 1. You can buy dishes. 2. Cooking buffs only apply to Intersecting Space, Kuan's Fridge, and adventure mode. 3. The buff will be applied for 2 hours and the time will be randomized when you buy the dish again and the time remaining will be reset. Bon's nicely prepared meal: Reduced damage by 0.5%. Hannah's cream spaghetti: Increased damage by 0.5%. Devarim's secret Tofu Kimchi: Cooldown reduced by 0.5%. Guild war ▶ Preparation time: 00:30 ~ 12:00 ▶ Time: 12:00-23:30 ▶ Settlement and matching: 23:30 ~ next day 00:30 ▶ The attack deck can be freely changed during the progress time. ▶ The defending deck is limited during the time of the game. (You must set the defending deck at the time of preparation.) *Preparation time 1. Daily 24:00 Check 15 or more guilds and only participate in those guilds. 2. You can set your own attack and defense decks during preparation time. 3. Each deck is divided into 1 ~ 3 teams, and you can set up to 3 characters for each team. ▶ The characters used in one team can not be used in duplicate by other teams. ▶ Attack decks and defense deck characters can be duplicated 4. The last defensive deck during the preparation time is applied before the guild. 5. If the defensive deck is empty, the vacant team will be defeated at the start of the round. 6. Guild I can not dismantle the guild during the progress time. 7. Newly joined guild members can join before the guild the next day. *Time 1. Guild I can not dismantle the guild during the progress time. 2. Even if there is a user who withdraws during the time or is expelled, the set defense deck is maintained. 3. A guild member who joined today can join before the guild the next day. 4. You can set the attack deck and select the opponent you want to attack. 5. If you set a defense deck, it will be applied the next day. *Settling time 1. The guild pre-settlement and matching process will proceed for 1 hour. 2. Guilds that meet the conditions of 15 or more before 24:00 and newly joined guild members can participate before the guild the next day. 3. Based on the results of the day, the guild will be ranked and ranked ▶ Win 100 points ▶ Acquired 50 points for draw ▶ 0 points when defeated ▶ Add to your score the total number of stars earned by the guild every day 4. If the scores are the same, the winners are ranked in descending order of draw. 5. After the end of the season, you can receive compensation according to the rank of the guild. *Procedure 1. All guild members have three stars and two actions each. 2. Attacks one action at a time. 3. Attack victory can take the star and defensive victory can not win the star. Condition ▶ 3: All three rounds win ▶ 2: Two round wins ▶ 1: 1 round win 4. If the number of guild members differs from the other guilds (more than the number of people x 3) in the guild will begin to acquire stars. 5. A guild that gains more stars during the game wins. *Rewards 1. Guild rewards You can acquire BP after settlement according to win or loss of guild. ▶ Obtained BP 10 at victory ▶ Obtained BP 5 during draw ▶ Obtain BP 1 when defeated 2. Personal compensation Guild members can win coins and stars immediately upon winning. After the end of the season, you will receive a reward for your season in the mailbox according to your guild ranking. ▶ Seasonal rewards will remain for 3 days and will disappear at the end of their lifetime. Earned stars can be exchanged for items from all guild shops. Intersecting Space The intersecting space is automatically opened when 2-10 stage is cleared. You can proceed by selecting the challenge on the main screen and selecting the intersecting space. A battle with a boss that pops up in a place of intersection takes place. Bosses have their own specific attributes. Available after joining the guild, you can only enter the boss time. Entry time may change. (If you do not have a guild, you will get a pop-up window that prompts you to join the guild.) Start a raid by teaming up to six characters. Each boss has an internal gauge according to its attributes. The gauges climb when the characters involved in the battle attack. If the boss's internal gauge is full, the boss stuns for a period of time and increases the critical strike rate of his friendly character by up to 50% for 10 seconds. When a character dies or boss is killed, the battle is completed. Kuan's Fridge Kuan's Fridge is stronger in stages and can be redeemed upon clearing. Adventure General You can enter after 1-10 stages clearance. ▶ Up to 5 times ▶ Number of chargeable times Charging time: 30 minutes per time You can choose a friend to proceed with the battle. The friend character uses the character set as character. Friends who have battle together can choose again after 24 hours. ▶ Compensation for friends: One energy is paid to a friend You can earn special rewards once for each clearing at the first clearing. You can acquire a certain amount of coins to compensate when you repeatedly clear the same layer. ▶ Special Compensation Type: Coins, Zipnights, Summoning coupon ▶ Repeat Reward: Coin Shop You can enter from the main screen. ▣ Ruby It's used for purchasing merchandise and purchasing items. ▣ Coin It's used to strengthen, upgrade, and amplify characters and equipment. ▣ Zipnight It's used to strengthen the guardian and minion, and strengthen the skill. ▣ Energy It's used when entering a scenario. ▣ Aorica It's used when entering the arena. ▣ Element There're 5 attributes that are used for character upgrading and amplification. ▣ Repeat battle It's a periodic item that can automatically repeat the battle of the scenario stage. Challenge dungeon *Introduction of challenge dungeon Challenge dungeon is based on the information of the Arena, and will perform round-to-battle. The results of that dungeon have no effect on the rankings of the Arena. Challenge dungeon difficulty selection can be selected regardless of your own level. Difficulty is divided into five levels. (Bronze> Silver> Gold> Platinum> Diamond) The challenge dungeon consists of a total of 10 members (6 major members and 4 candidates), and up to 6 people can battle in battle. Candidate members are automatically recruited during the next round when major members die. The rounds are rounded up to five rounds, with only one opportunity per day. As the round progresses, the level of opponent you meet will also increase, so you need to make a careful choice. However, the challenge dungeon has a restricted attribute depending on the day of the week, and characters with limited properties can not participate in the battle. *How to use challenge dungeon 1. Challenge dungeon can enter 'Challenge Dungeon' on the Challenge screen. ※ Attribute restriction This is a character attribute that is restricted when setting up a team for the day of the week. ※ possible number of challenges Challenge dungeon can challenge once a day. Challenges are reset at 00:00. *Challenge dungeon 1. Lobby ① Current rating This is the tier rating of the current Arena. It can be used as an indicator of what difficulty you should challenge. ② Difficulty setting You can choose any class regardless of your grade. Difficulty 5 Rating: Bronze> Silver> Gold> Platinum> Diamond ③ Key members and candidate composition You can organize six key members and four candidates in sequence. Candidates can be configured after major member configurations. Even if you do not have all the major members, you can play. However, you can not set the character of the limited property by day of the week as a team. ④ Round compensation You can earn round-by-round rewards when you win rounds. The rewards you earn will be paid to your mailbox. ⑤ Reinforce formation Reinforce formation is the same as arena's reinforcement. 2. Battle method ① When selecting difficulty and entering the battle, enemies of the tier class will appear randomly and compete for a total of 5 rounds. As the round progresses, the enemy tier rating increases. Example: Round 1 (Bronze 4)> Round 2 (Bronze 3)> Round 3 (Bronze 2)> Round 4 (Bronze 1)> Round 5 (Bronze 1) ② The battle is 6 VS 6, and if a friend in the team dies, candidates in the first round of the next round will participate in the battle. Ex) If a character survives at the end of the first round battle, only the physical strength will be maintained during the next two rounds. (Skill cooldown and status isn't maintained.) *Character restriction attributes by day of week *Reward by round At the end of each round, you get rewards on the results screen. The rewards you earn will be paid to your mailbox. Characters Excludes characters that didn't appear in the English Webtoon version. Fire attribute *Denma, Hardok (1 ~ 4 stars) *Gaal (2 ~ 5 stars) *Guyrin, Hades (3 ~ 6 stars) *Lot, Dark Lord Lot (Hyper), Jiro, Agnes (Hyper), Rieul, Hador, Dike the Invincible Death (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Forest attribute *Uriel, Jet (2 ~ 5 stars) *Hoon, Randolph, Bon (3 ~ 6 stars) *Gaya, Ayn, Haggler, Gongja (Hyper), Naomi, Gauss (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Water attribute *Max (dog) (1 ~ 4 stars) *Adam (2 ~ 5 stars) *Max, Andante, Rami (3 ~ 6 stars) *Nell, Daniel, Hell-man Sharp (Hyper), Giyeok, Aaron, Count El (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Light attribute *Cell (1 ~ 4 stars) *Crying Daddy (2 ~ 5 stars) *Gatsu, Abigail (3 ~ 6 stars) *Edel, Min-G, Director Balak (Balack) (Hyper), God, Purgee Jiro (Hyper), Edrei, Guardian priest Edel (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Darkness attribute *Savoy (1 ~ 4 stars) *Dike (2 ~ 5 stars) *Mirai, Balak (Balack), Tear (3 ~ 6 stars) *Haaken, Honma, Assassin Haaken (Hyper), Federick, Yahwah (Hyper), Gyu-oh (4 ~ 7 stars) Characters gallery Uuu34.jpg|Pigear, Monster (all attribute) Screenshot 2018-07-02-01-14-34.jpg|Lost baby Pigear, Monster (forest attribute) Horse man.png|Horse man, Monster (light attribute) Spider.png|Spider, Monster (forest attribute) Monster baby.png|Monster baby, Monster (darkness attribute) Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-11-52.jpg|One man and other hyper-characters, Current Main Image Screenshot 2017-05-31-20-06-00.jpg|Hyper-characters, Now Loading... Screenshot 2016-11-23-03-49-44.jpg|Director Balak, Now Loading... Screenshot 2016-10-28-17-12-05.png|Assassin Haaken, Now Loading... Screenshot 2016-11-12-02-51-03.jpg|Jiro, Now Loading... Screenshot 2016-12-30-11-19-53.jpg|Agnes, Main Image Screenshot 2017-03-18-14-54-27.jpg|Agnes, Main Image2 Screenshot 2016-12-29-14-00-53.jpg|Agnes, Update Image Screenshot 2016-12-29-14-13-43.jpg|Agnes, Now Loading... ㄹ (Rieul) Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 2017-01-05-12-35-10.jpg|Rieul, Update Image Screenshot 2017-01-12-13-49-00.jpg|Naomi, Update Image Screenshot 2017-01-25-13-58-08.jpg|Hador, Update Image Screenshot 2017-03-14-18-24-17.jpg|Yahwah, Main Image Screenshot 2017-03-14-18-26-14.jpg|Yahwah, Main Image Screenshot 2017-02-01-11-49-07.jpg|Yahwah, Update Image Screenshot 2017-02-01-19-23-13.jpg|Yahwah, Now Loading... Screenshot 2017-02-16-16-47-41.jpg|Edrei, Update Image Screenshot 2017-02-28-17-34-44.jpg|Guardian priest Edel, Update Image Screenshot 2017-02-28-21-51-41.jpg|Guardian priest Edel, Now Loading... Screenshot 2017-03-16-18-41-27.jpg|Aaron, Update Image Screenshot 2017-03-30-14-16-10.jpg|Count El, Now Loading... Screenshot 2017-04-13-15-03-21.jpg|Gyu-oh, Update Image Screenshot 2017-04-27-12-12-26.jpg|Dike the Invincible Death, Update Image Screenshot 2017-04-27-13-28-13.jpg|Dike the Invincible Death, Now Loading... Screenshot 2017-06-15-15-13-38.png|Balak the director of Internal Affairs Screenshot 2017-06-15-23-15-44.jpg|Deva Agnes, Balak the director of Internal Affairs and other hyper-characters, Update Image Screenshot 2017-06-30-15-25-06.jpg|Edel embraces Nell Equipment Excludes equipment that didn't appear in the English Webtoon version. Include halidom. *Effect of hyper exclusive equipment **What is the "exclusive(character) effects" of a hyper equipment?: It's an additional option that exists only on hyper class equipment. **What is exclusive effects?: Activated when a specific character wears it. Other characters can't be activated when worn. There're 3 kinds of exclusive effects per type of equipment, and one random effect is given at the time of acquisition. The same exclusive effects aren't duplicated, and duplicate if the options are different each other. ex: 1) A reinforced mask 1 exclusive effect / A reinforced mask 1 exclusive effect when equipped with duplicate x 2) A reinforced mask 1 exclusive effect / A reinforced mask 2 exclusive effects when equipped with duplicate o **Enhanced effect only!: Increase the value when the equipment is amplified. (5 steps total increase from basic) Object Quanx Acquisition of object Quanx 1) It's available through the guild shop. 2) You can purchase 1 object Quanx summoning coupon by consuming 115 Star Points at all guild shops. 3) The purchased object Quanx summoning coupon can be picked up in your mailbox. 4) Select the object Quanx button on the bottom right of the instrument and the object Quanx list will appear. *Ability 1) Object Quanx's abilities are divided into two major parts as above. 2) The applied Objects Quanx with stats increases the character's ability of the stats. 3) Object Quanx with passive ability will have the ability to be stunned during combat. 4) Object Quanx has attributes, and can't be attached if it doesn't match the attributes of the character. *Reinforce 1) Select the desired object Quanx and select enhance in the same way as the equipment. 2) When selected, a popup of reinforce like the one on the right is output. 3) Reinforcing requires the elements of the attribute and Zipnight, and the higher the Strengthening Stage, the higher the probability of failure * Object Quanx synthesis You can randomly acquire a new General class object Quanx or a Rare class object Quanx by synthesizing two General class object Quanxs. However, for object Quanx synthesis, the following conditions apply. method Composite object: General class object Quanx Synthetic material ① 2 General class object Quanxs (consumption cost: Ruby or Zipnight) ② Object Quanx, which is worn on the character or locked, is excluded from the material. Synthesis result 1 General or Rare classes object Quanx Lv1 Object Quanx used as material isn't acquired. Depending on the level of General class object Quanx, which is synthetic material, you're more likely to acquire the Rare class object Quanx. Ex) When selecting advanced synthesis, the probability of rare grade probability is 15% when using Lv1 material, Lv2 material. synthesis (Ruby consumption) synthesis ([[Zipnight] consumption)] *Result 1) If you're successful, your ability will increase as your level rises, but you will lose the elements and Zipnights that were used when you failed. Equipment gallery Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-03-28.jpg|Neuro socket (1 ~ 4 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-03-51.jpg|Booster gun (2 ~ 5 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-04-14.jpg|Portable Avatar (3 ~ 6 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-39-21.jpg|Eve's nucleus (3 ~ 6 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-39-37.jpg|Security Department suit (3 ~ 6 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-05-07.jpg|Internal Affairs coat (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-27-16-05-24.jpg|Guardian priest suit (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-05-28.jpg|Devarim's horn (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-05-39.jpg|Priestess suit (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-40-26.jpg|Director of Internal Affairs suit (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-40-37.jpg|White Police Guards's gloves (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-06-44.jpg|Edel's cassock (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-06-51.jpg|Sue's tiramisu (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-40-59.jpg|Token of anger (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-41-53.jpg|Lot's picture (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-42-01.jpg|White Police Guards suit (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-43-40.jpg|White necktie (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2018-03-22-16-44-20.jpg|Warm memory (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-27-16-06-54.jpg|Bishop's cassock (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-04-15-19-09-51.jpg|Ankh Cross (Hyper) (4 ~ 7 stars) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-01-30.jpg|Madonna's Bible (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-18-01-47-30.jpg|Joshua's eye (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-34.jpg|Statues of Joshua (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-36.jpg|Joshua's crown of thorns (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-35.jpg|Joshua's fragment of sarcophagus (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-33.jpg|Joshua's Holy Grail (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-32.jpg|Joshua's shroud (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-07-06-12-36-29.jpg|John's belt (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-05-14-16-04-37.jpg|Statues of Madonna (Object Quanx) Screenshot 2017-04-22-14-31-59.jpg|Madonna's belt (Object Quanx) External links *Google Play *App Store *Official Cafe (community) Gallery Denma.gif|Kuan's Fridge (2), Denma, animation DenmaVideo1.jpg|Kuan's Fridge (2), Denma, animation DenmaVideo.gif|Denma, Silverquick, animation DenmaVideo.jpg|Denma, Silverquick, animation Uriel.gif|Adam, Uriel, Carlburn, animation Hq720.jpg|Adam, Uriel, Carlburn, animation CellVideo.jpg|Eve (episode) link, Cell, animation CellVideo1.jpg|Eve (episode) link, Cell, animation AdamSavoyVideo.gif|Savoy Gaal (4), Adam, Gaal's junior, Gaal, Carlburn, animation AdamSavoyVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Adam, Gaal's junior, Carlburn, animation AdamVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Adam, Carlburn, animation GaalVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Gaal, Carlburn, animation GatsuBalakAbigailJune.gif|A Catnap (42), Gatsu, Balack, Abigail, June, Church of Madonna, animation GatsuBalakAbigailJune1.png|A Catnap (42), Balack, Gatsu, Church of Madonna, animation GatsuBalakAbigailJune2.png|A Catnap (42), Abigail, June, Church of Madonna, animation GatsuBalakAbigailJune3.png|A Catnap (42), June, Balack, Church of Madonna, animation GatsuBalakAbigailJune4.png|A Catnap (42), Abigail, Gatsu, Balack, June, Church of Madonna, animation CellVideo.gif|Eve (episode) link, Cell, animation CellVideo2.jpg|Eve (episode) link, Cell, animation CellVideo3.jpg|Eve (episode) link, Cell, animation EdelNellVideo.gif|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo.jpg|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo2.jpg|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo3.jpg|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo4.jpg|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo5.jpg|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo1.gif|Sixteen (33), Edel, Nell, Jato, animation EdelNellVideo6.jpg|Sixteen (56), Edel, Nell, Mayork, animation RanVideo.gif|Ran, Administration, animation RanVideo.jpg|Ran, Administration, animation RanVideo1.jpg|Ran, Administration, animation SilverquickD-3Video.gif|Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Guido, Sky blue skin, Silverquick, animation SilverquickD-3Video.jpg|Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Guido, Sky blue skin, Silverquick, animation InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|A Catnap (11), Yellow green, Gatsu, Gray marks, Black hair, Balack, Mole face, Max, Yellow hair, Monkey guy, Abigail, Church of Madonna, animation InternalAffairsVideo.png|(11), Yellow green, Gatsu, Gray marks, Black hair, Balack, Yellow hair, Monkey guy, Abigail, Church of Madonna, animation SecurityDepartmentVideo.png|(11), Mole face, Max, Yellow hair, Monkey guy, Abigail, Yellow hair, Monkey guy, Abigail, Church of Madonna, animation Directors of Silverquick station-7Video.gif|Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-Species link, Director of Silverquick's station 7, director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague, Silverquick, animation Directors of Silverquick station-7Video.jpg|Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-Species link, Director of Silverquick's station 7, director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague, Silverquick, animation Yahwah.gif|Savoy Gaal (37), Yahwah, Silverquick, animation YahwahVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (37), Yahwah, Silverquick, animation 14723209 319612768419090 8275337746625593344 n.jpg|Savoy Gaal (37), Yahwah, Silverquick, animation SilverquickD-3Video1.jpg|For Supervisor Edrei link, Carlburn, animation Category:Content